L0licOn L0ve
by Bunga Sharesputri
Summary: Ch 3 Up!/"Ya,kukira begitu. Pura-pura tak kenal saja, eoh?"/"Oh, silahkan. Selamat melarikan diri, ya?"/"Silahkan. Tapi, jangan panggil aku dengan margaku. Aku tak suka, Karin-sensei."/"Tentu tak semudah itu, KazuBaka-nii. Kau juga perlu otak jenius dan strategi yang baik. Tanpa kedua hal itu, permainanmu dipanggung akan tampak membosankan."/"Berhentilah membuatku tertarik padamu."
1. Chapter 1 :

_A/n : Halo, Minna! Bunga datang lagi. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari bayangan Bunga waktu di rumah sakit. Hehehe.._

 _Note : #Kazune disini sama sekali tidak pintar dan tidak memiliki banyak fans._

 _#Karin jadi jenius disini. Sangat jenius malah._

 _#Kazusa bukan adik Kazune. Tapi, kakak Kazune. Himeka akan tetal jadi adik Kazusa dan Kazune._

 _#Orangtua Karin dan Kazune masih ada. Michinya yatim piatu dan tinggal sama orangtua Karin._

 _#Orangtua Kazune : Kazuto Kujyo dan Suzuka Kujyo._

 _Orangtua Karin : Rakage Hanezono dan Hazuki Hanezono._

 **Happy Reading, Minna!**

 **Lolicon Love**

 **Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin(CHU) Koge Donbo**

 **Don't Like, don't read!**

 **Chapter 1 : Awal pertemuan.**

Kazune mendecak kesal. Sudah jam 4 sore dan si kepala Caramel itu sama sekali belum datang. Pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi minuman kesukaannya. Coffe Latte.

"Hhh..," Kazune mendesah bosan. Pandangannya beralih bergantian keluar Cafe. Mencari-cari sosok yang dia inginkan. Michiru Nishikiori, si kepala Caramel itu. Bosan menunggu, Kazune meraih Handphone-nya. Mengirimi si kepala Caramel itu E-mail dengan perasaan kesal.

To : MichiruCaramel

From : KazuneKujyo

Subject : Cepat Datang!

'Hei, kepala caramel, cepat datang! Aku sudah lumutan disini. Kau kira hal ini tidak penting?'

Kazune segera menekan tombol 'Send'. Sekitar 5 menit, balasan dari Michi pun datang.

From : MichiruCaramel

To : KazuneKujyo

Subject re ; Cepat datang!

'Gomenasai, Kujyo. Aku tahu tugas kelompok ini penting. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa datang. Aku sudah mengirim penggantiku. Baik-baik dengannya, ya?'

Balasan dari Michi itu membuat dahi Kazune mengerut. Tak habis pikir akan isi Email Michi. 'Pengganti katanya? Dia pikir ini apa? Kalau orang lain yang mengerjakan, bukankah itu berarti ini tugasku dengan penggantinya? Bukan tugasku dengannya? Baka!' batin Kazune mendumel.

"Permisi. Kaukah yang bernama Kazune Kujyo?" tanya seorang gadis seumuran anak SD didepannya tiba-tiba. Kazune mengangguk langsung. Melihat reaksi Kazune, gadis itu segera duduk di kursi meja yang sama dengan pemuda Blonde itu. Tepat dihadapan Kazune.

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Kau siapa? Kau datang tiba-tiba menanyakan namaku, lalu kau duduk di kursi mejaku seenaknya. Kau kira kau siapa?" tanya Kazune cepat dengan perasaan kesal yang masih hinggap ditubuhnya. Gadis itu menatap langsung iris Blue Sapphire Kazune.

"Aku? Namaku Karin. Karin Hanezono. Umurku 10 tahun dan masih kelas 4 SD. Aku sekolah di Namikaya International Elementary School. Aku duduk disini dan menemui Nii-san karena sepupuku. Michi," Karin membalas Kazune tenang. Kazune jelas terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Michi? Lalu, untuk apa kau duduk disini, Hanezono?"

"Harusnya sudah jelas. Aku disini untuk mengerjakan tugas Michi-nii. Jadi, tugas apa yang harus aku kerjakan?"

"Heh, ini tugas kelas 1 SMA. Kau bisa mengerjakannya, hmm?" tanya Kazune meremehkan. Gadis itu mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku tak peduli kelas berapa. Tolong tunjukkan saja padaku," Karin masih dengan tenang menjawab pertanyaan Kazune. Kazune segera menunjukkan selembar kertas berisi soal Essay tentang Fisika. Ada 5 soal yang tertulis disana.

"Fisika?" tanya Karin pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa berbicara lagi, ia segera mengeluarkan kertas portofolio dari tas yang ia bawa. Soal pertama, kedua, hingga soal terakhir ia kerjakan dengan santainya. Seakan-akan tak ada kesulitan berarti pada soal mata pelajaran terkutuk bagi sebagian siswa didunia ini.

Kazune mengerjapkan matanya takjub. "Sudah selesai? Hebat.." ucap Kazune penuh ketakjuban. Karin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Daripada begitu, bukankah lebih baik kau segera menyalinnya? Aku mau pulang cepat naik bus. Supirku tak bisa menjemput."

"Oh, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Kazune segera menyalin pekerjaan gadia berusia 10 tahun itu. Butuh waktu 10 menit bagi Kazune agar dapat menyalin keseluruhan jawaban soal.

"Hontou ni Arigato, Hane-.."

"Tolong panggil aku Karin saja, Baka Kazu-nii."

"Ya. Arigato,Karin. Eh?! Tunggu, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Hmm? Aku bilang Baka Kazu-nii.."

"Nani? Kau pikir aku bodoh, hah?! Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun!" bentak Kazune kesal. Dia tidak bodoh. Sama sekali tidak bodoh. Hanya kurang pintar, kau tahu? Oke. Sebenarnya itu sama saja. Kazune hanya tidak suka dipanggil bodoh. Hanya itu.

Karin menumpukan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang ada diatas meja. Ia menatap Kazune bosan. "Iya. Kazu-nii itu memang Baka. Kata Michi-nii, Kazu-nii itu sama bodohnya dengan dia. Reputasi ketampananmu cukup bagus di Sakuragaoka Senior High School, tapi tidak dengan kecerdasanmu. Kau bisa masuk kesana karena kekayaan kedua orang tuamu, Kazune Kujyo."

Kazune menggeram kesal. Memang tak ada yang salah akan ucapan Karin, gadia berusia belia yang cukup jenius itu. Kazune menatap tajam iris Green Emerald Karin. Gadis kecil itu balas menatapnya tanpa rasa takut.

"Ucapanmu tadi memang benar. Itu sangat benar," gumam Kazune sendu sambil kembali mengaduk sisa Coffee Latte-nya. Karin tertegun mendengarnya. Tidak ada rasa marah dan kesal lagi pada gumaman-nya.

"Tidak ada kemarahan padaku lagi, Kazu-nii?" tanya Karin pelan yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh yang ditanya. Karin benar-benar terhenyak. Apa kata-katanya tadi keterlaluan?

"Karin Hanezono. Putri tunggal dari keluarga elite Hanezono di Jepang. Terkenal akan kekayaan keluarganya, kecantikannya, dan kejeniusannya. Nyatanya, kau sudah selayaknya Putri dalam kehidupanmu. Berbeda terbalik denganku, kau tahu?" ucap Kazune dingin. Karin bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Kazune sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu,Kazu-nii? Kujyo jugalah salah satu keluarga elite Jepang. Kakakmu, Kazusa Kujyo bahkan sangat terkenal."

"Itu Kujyo dan itu adalah Kazusa Kujyo. Yang kuiinginkan adalah namaku. Kazune." Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menandakan ia tidak begitu mengerti. Ia kembali tertegun mendengar ucapan Kazune selanjutnya. "Orang lain menilaiku karena aku Kujyo. Bukan karena aku adalah seorang Kazune. Tidak ada yang peduli denganku karena aku ini bodoh dalam keluargaku. Tidak dengan Kazusa-nee. Setelah mewarisi kekayaan kedua orang tuaku, perusahaan pasti akan menjadi lebih maju daripada sekarang."

Karin menghela nafas panjang sebentar. "Tidak ada menurutmu? Lalu, Michi-nii tidak? Dia menganggapmu sebagai seorang Kazune sama hal seperti aku. Kau adalah Kazune yang bodohnya minta ampun.." Kazune terbelalak mendengar hal itu.

"Jangan aneh-aneh kau. Kau sudah seperti gadis dewasa saja. Padahal kau masuk SMP saja belum. Hahaha.."

"Gadis dewasa, ya? Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu. Aku adalah gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun dan itu adalah realita. Sama sepertimu yang menganggapmu tidak diakui dalam keluargamu. Hanya karena Kazu-nii itu baka. Realitanya, hal itu tidak benar. Kau hanya perlu berusaha mewujudkannya.."

"Maksudmu, aku harus berusaha agar menjadi pintar begitu?" Karin mengangguk pelan yang membuat Kazune mendecak. "Itu akan sulit."

"Tidak. Asalkan ada kemauan dan usaha, Kazu-nii pasti bisa. Kecerdasan manusia tergantung usahanya. Aku dan Kazu-nii sama ketika dilahirkan di dunia ini. Sama-sama tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi, berusahalah!" Ujar Karin memberi semangat sembari tersenyum. Kazune merona melihatnya dan langsung berusaha menutupi hal itu. Itu menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi seorang Karin Hanezono.

"Be-begitu? Tapi, siapa yang mau mengajariku, hmm? Butuh kesabaran eksta untuk mengajarku. Kalau aku belajar sendiri, takkan ada yang bakal masuk kedalam otakku."

"Mau aku ajari Kazu-nii?"

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa? Kau pasti sangat sibuk."

"Kuingatkan lagi. Aku ini bukan wanita dewasa. Yah, walau pikiranku seperti wanita dewasa, sih. Argh! Itu tak penting. Aku pulang sekolah jam 1 siang. Kazu-nii?"

"Emh, jam 2 siang."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau belajar dirumahku saja? Aku akan menunggu di sekolah Kazu-nii."

"Benarkah? Lalu, bagaimana dengan bayarannya? Ak-.."

"Memangnya aku semiskin itu? Bayarannya, kau hanya perlu lulus dari ujian 4 bulan yang akan datang."

"Tunggu! Ujian? Hegh, jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tak sedang bercanda sekarang. Intinya, kalau kau gagal, ada baiknya Kazu-nii siap-siap saja denganku."

"Oke. Aku setuju. Rasanya, aku bisa-bisa jadi seorang lolicon, nih."

"Hah?"

"Ya. Bisa-bisa aku jadi seseorang yang menyukai anak kecil dan anak kecil itu kau!" ucap Kazune menyeringai saat melihat rona tipis diwajah imut Karin. 'Huh, kau benar-benar mudah digoda. Khas anak kecil!'

"Te-terserah! Sudah, aku mau pulang dulu. Jangan lupa!"

Percakapan mereka berdua terhenti ketika Karin sudah menghilang dari Cafe dan Kazune mengikutinya setelah membereskan tugas dan membayar minumannya. Menyisakan secangkir Coffee Latte diatas meja yang belum dibereskan pelayan Cafe disana.

"Apa?! Jadi, dia benar benar jadi guru ajarmu?!" teriakan Michi kembali mewarnai Pagi Kazune esok harinya. Kazune mengangguk.

"Ya. Sepupu kecilmu sendiri yang menawarkannya padaku. Daripada sia-sia kan? Sebenarnya aku heran. Dia cerdas-atau jenius- tapi kau kebalikannya."

"Hei-hei.. Dia itu keluargaku dan sepupuku karena dia adalah adik tiri mendiang kaa-san ku. Jadi, wajar kan kalau beda jauh? Ne, Kazune aku jadi tidak yakin denganmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau dan kakakmu juga beda jauh, kan?"

"Ah, ya.. Takdir mungkin," ucap Kazune asal sambil menaruh tas di bangkunya. Michi pun melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Lagipula mereka bersebelahan, kan? Kelas Kazune masih sepi. Hanya ada 6 orang termasuk Kazune dan Michi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Apa ada yang bernama Michiru Nishikiori disini?" tanya seseorang di luar pintu kelas. Satu kelas terkejut melihatnya karena dia datang tiba-tiba.

"Ah, itu saya Aruna-sensei! Ada apa? Apa nilai Kanji-ku jelek lagi?" tanya Michi pelan pada guru bahasa Kanji itu. Aruna-sensei menggeleng pelan.

"Ada yang mencarimu di gerbang sekolah. Anak SD mungkin. Dia imut sekali, ne. Adikmu, ya?"

"Bukan. Dia sepupuku. Karin Hanezono, sensei."

"Oh.. Eh?! Hanezono? Berarti dia jenius, kan?"

"Ya, sepertinya. Saya permisi dulu, sensei. Dia bukan tipe seseorang yang suka menunggu."

Michi memggeret Kazune agar mengikutinya kegerbang sekolah. Padahal jelas-jelas Kazune tidak mau ikut. Tampak, seorang gadis bersurai Brunette menunggu disana dengan tenang. Tidak begitu mempedulikan siswa-siswi disekelilingnya.

"Ah, Karin-chan. Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Michi langsung pada gadis itu. Karin tersenyum pelan.

"Nah! Jangan lupakan bekal makan siangmu," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan siang yang dibalut kain sutra berwarna biru. Michi mengambilnya perlahan.

"Kok bisa? Aku sengaja tidak membawa bekal makan siang hari ini. Aku juga sudah bilang pada Ba-san tadi pagi. Tidak mungkin dia menyiapkannya."

"Kaa-san yang menyiapkannya. Uang sakumu kembali dipotong bulan ini karena nilai ulangan matematikamu jatuh lagi. Jadi, jangan gegabah," balas Karin lagi. "Oh, ya Kazu-nii! Jangan lupa. Aku akan menjemputmu setelah pulang sekolah. Jaa ne!"

Sebuah mobil metalik berwarna biru segera meluncur membelah jalanan Tokyo. Membawa Karin pergi menuju sekolahnya.

"Jadi, dia benar berencana mengajarimu, ya?" gumam Michi pelan.

"Sepertinya sih begitu," ucap Kazune. Pandangannya tertuju pada benda kecil di dekat kakinya. Sebuah liontin dengan simbol bulan. Cantik sekali. Ia meraih liontin itu dan memandanginya. 'Mungkinkah ini miliknya?' batin Kazune. Pandangan matanya kembali beralih pada arah tujuan mobil yang membawa Karin pergi.

'Yosh! Kau harus bisa diakui keluargamu sendiri, Kazune. Berusahalah!'

 **Tiin! Tiin!l**

"Kazune-sama! Ayo masuk, Kazusa-sama sudah menunggu didalam mobil," seorang lelaki tua berumur 40 tahun datang sedikit terburu-buru pada tuan mudanya tersebut. Kazune menoleh cepat.

"Aku tidak ikut."

"Eh? Apa maksud anda, Kazune-sama? Bukankah anda tak memiliki jadwal apapun selepas jam 2 siang di sekolah. Anda harusnya belajar seperti Kazusa-sama."

"Hm, belajar? Aku akan belajar. Tapi tidak dengan Ratu Sombong itu. Aku akan belajar bersamanya," balas Kazune malas sambil menunjuk Michi yang tepat disampingnya dengan ibu jari.

"Ho.. Dengannya, ya? Bukankah dia sama bodohnya denganmu, adikku sayang?" Kazune menatap benci ketika seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya keluar dari mobil hitam itu. Kazusa Kujyo, kelas 3 Koyoro International Senior High School.

"Jangan pernah panggil aku begitu! Dan kalau kami berdua tidak sepintar kau, memangnya kenapa?! Sekolahmu memang jauh lebih berkelas dari sekolah ini, tapi bukan berarti kau bi-.."

"Apa?! Bisa mengejek sekolahmu, adikku? Asal tahu saja! Aku-.."

"Asal tahu saja, aku akan segera menamparmu bila tata bahasamu masih serendah itu, nee-san!" Kazusa sedikit terkejut melihat seorang anak SD berani membentaknya. Bahkan memotong ucapannya.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Anak kecil saja ikut campur!" bentak Kazusa marah.

"Kazusa-sama, saya mohon tenanglah!"

"Kau menyuruhku tenang?! Kau itu hanya sekedar supir disini. Jadi, diam!" Kazusa kembali membentak sebelum ia menatap Karin nyalang.

 **Plaak!**

"Ittai!" rintih Karin pelan. Memang tidak begitu keras, tapi tamparan tetaplah sebuah tamparan. Dan Karin tetaplah seorang anak kecil.

"Karin!/ Karin-chan!" teriak Kazune dan Michi bersamaan.

"Ka-Kazusa-sama!" sang supir keluarga Kujyo langsung menarik pelan nona mudanya agar menjauh dari Karin. Ia tahu benar siapa Karin. Putri tunggal Hanezono. "Kazusa-sama, anda tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu," ucap supir itu sedikit bergetar.

"Kazusa-nee! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau beraninya menyakiti anak kecil!" ucap Kazune kesal setengah mati. Iris Blue Sapphire-nya terus melirik Karin yang kini dipeluk Michi. Gadis kecil itu tidak menangis. Malahan dia terus menatap tajam Kazusa.

"Karin-chan, kita pulang saja, ya? Yagami pasti menunggu dekat taman seperti biasa. A-ayo!" ujar Michi menarik tangan Karin.

 **Sret!**

"Tidak! Aku masih ada urusan. Tujuanku bukan hanya menjemputmu, Michi-nii, aku juga akan menjemput Kazune-nii," ucap Karin cepat. Ia segera meraih tangan kanan Kazune dan menariknya. Membuat empunya tangan sedikit melengos kesal.

"Hm? Dasar! Kau mau membawa adik bodohku itu? Silahkan! Aku tak peduli! Dia sama sekali tak berguna!" teriak Kazusa ketika Karin, Kazune dan Michi sudah berjarak sekitar 50 meter darinya. Ketika ia hendak melangkah masuk kedalam mobil, ia tertegun mendengar teriakan balasan Karin.

"Hei, BakaZusa-nee!" teriak Karin. Yakin Kazusa sudah melihatnya, ia berhenti untuk menarik nafas panjang. "Kazune-nii memang benar-benar sangat bodoh sekarang! TAPI, KAU AKAN MELIHAT DIA BERBEDA NANTI! DIA AKAN MELAMPAUIMU! DIA AKAN JAUH LEBIH BAIK DARIMU, DASAR KAU RATU SOK JENIUS!"

Semuanya tiba-tiba hening mendengar ucapannya. Suara gemeretuk gigi Kazusa lumayan terdengar jelas. Ia mendelik mendengar ucapan Karin. Walau gadis itu sudah menghilang bersama mobilnya. Dia tahu akan kejeniusan Karin dan ia jelas sedikit khawatir akan Kazune. Dia sedikit takut Kazune menjadi ya, kau pasti tahu.

"Aku tidak akan kalah. Aku tidak akan pernah kalah apalagi mengalah. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal, Karin Hanezono!"

 **Delete or Continue?**

 _a/n : Halo! Bunga datang lagi dengan fanfic ketiga Bunga! Ide fanfic ini muncul ketika Bunga lagi bengong di rumah sakit waktu itu. Hohoho... Jadi, Bunga mau nanya bagaimana fanfic readers tentang fanfic ini? Hm? Ada yang nak kasih review, saran, kritik, atau flame pun bakal Bunga terima dengan senyum lima jari Bunga. Hehehe.._

 _Mind to Review?_


	2. Chapter 2 : Cara Belajar Yang Aneh

**Bunga datang lagi, langsung baca saja, ya?**

 _Note : #Kazune disini sama sekali tidak pintar dan tidak memiliki banyak fans._

 _#Karin jadi jenius disini. Sangat jenius malah._

 _#Kazusa bukan adik Kazune. Tapi, kakak Kazune. Himeka akan tetap jadi adik Kazusa dan Kazune._

 _#Orangtua Karin dan Kazune masih ada. Michinya yatim piatu dan tinggal sama orangtua Karin._

 _#Orangtua Kazune : Kazuto Kujyo dan Suzuka Kujyo._

 _Orangtua Karin : Rakage Hanezono dan Hazuki Hanezono._

* * *

 **Happy Reading, Minna!**

 **Lolicon Love**

 **Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin(CHU) Koge Donbo**

 **Don't Like, don't read!**

Chapter 2 : Cara belajar yang aneh

Ceklek!

"Ah, Karin-sama. Silahkan masuk. Bagaimana sekolah anda?" seorang pelayan bertanya penuh perhatian setelah membukakan pintu pada nona mudanya. "Menyenangkan?"

"Tidak. Biasa saja. Ayo masuk, Kazune-niisan," jawab Karin sambil mempersilahkan pemuda bersurai blonde pucat dibelakangnya. Pelayan tadi terkejut.

"Kazune-niisan?" ia bergumam pelan. Kedua manik hitamnya memandang pemuda dibelakang nonanya dengan teliti dari atas hingga ke bawah. Rambut dan seragamnya terlihat sedikit acak-acakan. Nampaknya, bukan seseorang yang patut masuk ke kediaman Hanezono. "Tunggu, nona. Anda yakin membawanya masuk?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, ada yang salah?"

"Ah, sebenarnya dia-…"

"Oh, dia temanku. Jangan salah, Suzaku-nee. Dia orang baik dan dia dari keluarga Kujyo. Tenang saja." Michi berkata cepat untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan Suzaku. Pelayan Utama di rumah ini.

"Benar begitu? Lalu, apa tujuanmu datang kesini, Kujyo-san?"

"Umh… belajar," jawab Kazune seadanya. Toh, dia tidak bohong soal itu.

Suzaku menyipitkan matanya. Kujyo, keluarga yang cukup terkenal di Jepang datang ke kediaman Hanezono hanya untuk belajar? Kenapa, jadi mencurigakan?

Karin menghela nafas melihat kelakuan pelayannya. "Dia memang datang kesini untuk belajar. Jadi, jangan masukkan dia ke dalam 'Daftar Orang Yang Tidak Boleh Masuk Ke Kediaman Hanezono', Suzaku."

"Tidak ada motif lain?"

"Ck, dia bodoh. Tidak mungkin berpikir sehebat itu."

"Hei, nona kecil. Apa maksudmu mengataiku bodoh, heh?" Kazune menatap kesal pada gadis belia didepannya.

"Kenyataan," balas Karin pendek. "Michi-nii! Masuk kedalam ruangan, ya? aku kekamar dulu."

"Oke. Aku tunggu, Karin-sensei!" jawab Michi ceria sambil menarik Kazune naik kelantai dua. Meninggalkan Suzaku yang masih bengong didepan pintu yang terbuka.

'Kujyo dibilang bodoh oleh Karin-sama? Yang benar saja!' batinnya.

.

.

.

"Hei, kepala caramel!"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Kujyo-san! Aku punya nama!" Michi melayangkan protesnya ketika berbalik menghadap si setan kepala kuning. Kazune mengendikkan bahunya.

"Biarin. Kau juga noleh kan kalau aku panggil begitu?" ucap Kazune cuek.

"Dasar, kepala kuning! Setan yang tidak menghargai sebuah nama," gumam Michi mendumel kesal.

"Ruangan apa ini?" omelan Michi berhenti. Matanya tiba-tiba berbinar ceria.

"Ruangan ini?"

"Ya. Aneh melihat ada dua meja yang dibatasi sekat dengan satu meja lagi didepan dua meja dan sekat itu," jawab Kazune heran. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk meja didepannya ketika ia berbicara.

Michi tersenyum ala psikopat. "Eksekusi. Ini ruangan eksekusi, Kujyo-san."

"Hah?"

"WAHAHAHA… Aduh mukamu! Mukamu, Kujyo! Menggelikan! WAHAHA…" Kazune cengo melihat Michi berguling-guling dilantai sambil memegangi perutnya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Apa yang salah, ya? perasaan sih enggak ada.

"Apaan sih?"

"OHOHOH-Pfft! Huft! Oke-oke. Ini bukan ruangan eksekusi. Ini ruangan khusus belajar. Meja didepan dua meja yang lain itu meja Karin. Yang lainnya mejaku dan Yuki. Lalu, dua tirai didekat lemari buku pelajaran itu bukan jendela. Melainkan lemari perpustakaan yang ditempel-ah, tepat bila kukatakan dimasukkan kedalam dinding."

"Oh. Siapa Yuki?"

"Hn, Yuki? Kakak angkat Karin. Dia masuk sekolah yang berbeda denganku walau kami seumuran. Habisnya, otaknya masih lebih mending dariku. Hahahaha-…"

JDUAK!

"-Aduh!"

"Karena itu kau kusuruh belajar. Hasil tes-mu 38! Yuki-nii 84! Beda jauh, tahu!" Karin mengomel setelah dengan suksesnya melempar buku tebal tepat di kepala Michi. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Karin duduk di tempatnya.

"Karin-channn! Teganya dirimu melakukan ini padaku. Kepalaku kan jadi benjol. Nanti-nanti, ketampanan milikku jadi berkurang lagi," adu Michi sambil memonyong-monyongin bibirnya. Sekali lagi, Kazune cengo.

Karin menatapnya datar. "Aku tidak peduli. Mau ketampananmu bertambah, mau berkurang, atau mau kecebur got lah, aku tidak peduli. Perbaiki saja otakmu itu, Michi-nii. Sekarang cepatlah duduk."

"Uuuhhh~!"

"Ne, Kazune-nii. Silahkan duduk juga di meja yang satunya. Yuki-nii tidak ada dirumah hari ini."

"Oh, terimakasih."

"Jadi, kalian ada pr, tidak?" tanya Karin setelah Michi dan Kazune duduk.

"Kukira tidak ada, kecil." Kazune menjawab santai medengarnya.

"Maaf. Kecil?"

"Yeah. Kau bilang aku baka. Aku sebut kau 'kecil'. Simple."

"Huh, terserahlah. Jadi, tidak ada pr?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, kita akan lakukan apa?"

Kazune memicingkan matanya heran. "Bukankah biasanya guru yang menentukan?"

Karin tersenyum cenderung sinis. "Karena itu biasanya. Biasanya tidak berarti semua, KazuneBaka-nii."

"Hmm, apa kita membaca lagi Karin-chan?" usul Michi.

"Ah, ide yang bagus. Kalian berdua boleh saja membaca buku yang ada diperpustakaan itu."

Kazune mengangkat alisnya. 'Membaca?' ia berbatin tidak suka. Jujur saja, ia punya perpustakaan yang jauh lebih besar daripada ruangan ini dirumahnya. Tapi, sayangnya, ia tidak hobi membaca, bahkan niatnya saja tidak ada. "Apa harus membaca?"

"Kenapa Kujyo-san? Kau tidak suka membaca? Ini lebih baik. Setelah selesai membaca, kau tinggal menulis apa yang kau tahu dan Karin-chan akan menilai. Mudah, kan?" Michi berkata ceria sambil mulai memilah-milah buku apa yang akan ia baca.

"Hn. Tapi, aku tidak niat."

"Niat macam apa, KazuBaka-nii?" tanya Karin. Ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang yang tidak mau membaca sama sekali dengan alasan yang sangat sederhana. Tidak niat merupakan alasan yang sangat sederhana untuk dikatakan. Setidaknya, bagi gadis belia berumur 10 tahun ini.

"Ya.. niat baca buku. Aku tidak suka baca buku."

"Hhh… aku tidak yakin kau akan lulus ujian," keluh Karin. Otaknya serasa berputar aneh mendengar teman kakak sepupunya itu. "Benar-benar tidak yakin."

"Heh, maksudmu apa? Aku memang bodoh, tapi kenapa kau berkata begitu, hah?!"

"Kazune-niisan sudah tahu kalau nii-san itu bodoh. Tapi, kenapa malah tidak ingin memperbaiki kebodohan itu? Cobalah membaca. Tidak mesti pelajaran yang sulit dan membingungkan. Mulailah membaca dari yang kau suka," ucap Karin memberi nasihat singkat. Sungguh, Kazune itu aneh baginya.

"Contohnya?"

Karin berdecak pelan. "Apa Kazune-niisan suka olahraga? Olahraga apa yang Kazune-niisan sukai?"

"Err… mungkin basket. Mungkin," jawab Kazune sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu bacalah buku tentang basket. Mudah, kan?" ujar Karin kembali menasihati. "Aku sekarang memang pengajarmu. Tapi, bukan aku yang menentukan nilai milikmu. Itu Kazune-niisan sendiri yang menentukan. Terserah pada Kazune apa ingin berusaha atau tidak. Pada akhirnya, semua tergantung pada dirimu sendiri, Kazune-niisan."

Kazune menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Baiklah, kau benar. Terimakasih. Bisakah kau berikan buku apa yang harus kubaca?"

Sesaat, senyum Karin merekah. Nasihat singkat yang ia berikan rupanya cukup membantu. "Tentu saja. Kau tahu, ini cara belajar bersamaku. Cara belajar yang aneh."

"Memang aneh. Kukira ini membantu." Tangan Kazune mulai meraih buku yang disodorkan Karin. "Selamat belajar, sensei."

.

.

.

"Kamu darimana saja, Kazune?" tanya Kazuto tegas pada putra satu-satunya itu dengan nada dingin. "Sepertinya, kau tadi tidak pulang."

"Memang tidak, kok, tou-san. Adikku ini tadi pergi sama temannya yang bodoh itu. Katanya, sih, mau belajar," ujar Kazusa sambil meneruskan makan malamnya. Himeka menoleh, menatap kakak perempuannya. Kemudian, pandangannya beralih pada Kazune, selaku kakak lelakinya.

"Kazune-niisan, belajar?" mata Himeka berpendar ria. Kazune memutar matanya malas.

"Hn."

"Untuk apa, Kazune? Untuk apa kau belajar bersama anak tak jelas sepertinya? Lebih baik kau belajar dengan kakakmu, kan?" Suzuka menambahkan sekaligus menyiratkan rasa tak sukanya. Kazune menatap ibu dan ayahnya tajam. Beraninya mereka berkata begitu.

"Kenapa, memangnya? Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak suka? Terserah! Aku lebih baik belajar bersama temanku daripada dengan kakakku yang jenius ini, tapi, selalu merendahkan adiknya sendiri." Kazune berkata keras sambil menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan marah.

"Dia itu lebih cerdas darimu. Pantas saja kalau dia berbuat begitu. Tidak sepertimu," Kazuto mulai membela anak tertuanya. Suzuka mengangguk, tanda ia setuju dengan suaminya.

"S-sudahlah. Ini kan bukan masalah penting. Jadi, jangan dibahas.." lerai Himeka lembut. Gadis berumur 14 tahun itu tersenyum miris. Keluarganya selalu saja seperti ini. Hanya karena nilai di sekolah.

"Diam, kau, Himeka. Aku tidak sudi mendengar omonganmu yang seolah melerai aku dan yang lain!"

"Kazune! Dia adikmu!" tegur Kazuto keras. Keterlaluan menurutnya.

"Biar saja. Aku tidak peduli!" balas Kazune tak kalah keras. Ia membanting sendok makannya. "Aku kenyang. Terimakasih atas makan malamnya!"

Grek!

Kazune beranjak dan berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. "Anak itu, benar-benar…" Kazuto bergumam marah.

"Tou-san, sudahlah. Aku kan tidak apa-apa. Kazune-niisan pasti sedang kesal. Biarkan saja." Ucap Himeka lagi.

"Iya. Biarkan saja dia. Dia itu tak tahu diri." Suzuka ikut menggumam.

"Himeka." Himeka langsung menoleh pada kakak perempuannya.

"Ya?"

"Jangan pedulikan dia. Dia itu hanya seseorang yang bodoh! Hahahaha…" tawa Kazusa langsung meledak. Himeka menatap sedih.

"Ta-tapi…"

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok yang mereka bicarakan tengah mendengar seluruh ucapan mereka. Jauh dari kamarnya. "Sialan!"

.

.

.

Kazune duduk dan melihat bayangannya dicermin kamar. Apa dirinya ini benar-benar bodoh? Pasti iya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia selalu mendapat pujian-pujian tak mengenakkan itu. Yang bahkan berpusat pada keluarganya sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku menyiapkan bukuku." Kazune menarik tas sekolahnya dan membukanya dengan cepat. Mengeluarkan buku, menyusunnya di meja belajar, memasukkan kembali buku yang ia perlukan, alat tulis, dan siap. Ditaruhnya tas hitam miliknya itu disudut kamar.

"Aku bosan." Ia bergumam pelan. "Aku ingin punya kakak yang baik. Sifatnya seperti Michi, mungkin. Dia ramah dan menyenangkan, konyol, dia juga bodoh seperti aku. Ah, aku juga ingin punya adik perempuan yang manis. Himeka memang tidak buruk. Tapi, aku benci suara aneh-nya yang terlalu lemah lembut itu. Mungkin kalau aku disuruh memilih, aku ingin punya adik yang perhatian, tetapi gayanya seperti orang dewasa. Tunggu! Sepertinya itu malah mirip Karin. Tidak jadi, deh. Akhh! Pusing!"

Kazune terus mengoceh hingga larut malam. Tetapi, hal terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah sama. Bagaimanapun pemikirannya bermula, akhirnya selalu sama. "Pada akhirnya, aku punya kakak, aku punya adik, tapi, aku malah hanya merasakan sendirian."

Sendirian. Itu titik akhir yang selalu ia lakukan.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Kujyo-san! Apa kabar?" Michi bertanya ceria pada sahabat setan kuningnya. Seperti biasa, ia kembali memamerkan gigi-gigi koleksinya yang tersemat rapi dimulutnya dan semakin putih saja.

"Hn."

"Ohayou, Kujyo-san! Jawab, dikit kenapa? Pelit banget. Masa cuman 'hn' aja."

"Ohayou."

"Kenapa lagi dirimu ini, setan kuning? Kau murung sekali. Dan asal kau tahu, wajahmu yang jelek tambah makin jelek." Ejek Michi sambil mengkhawatirkan setan kuning yang notabene-nya adalah sahabatnya itu.

Kazune mendesah kesal. "Jangan panggil aku setan kuning, caramel."

"Kalau gitu, jangan panggil aku caramel, setan kuning!" balas Michi tak mau kalah.

"Huh, terserahlah.

"Oh, kau bawa penggaris?"

"Ada dalam tasku. Ambil sendiri."

"Oke, tak masalah."

Srek!

Pintu kelas Kazune terbuka kasar. Sontak, seluruh isi kelas menoleh heran bercampur terkejut. "Kujyo! Mana Kujyo?!"

"Itu aku. Ada apa?" tanya Kazune datar pada seorang anak laki-laki yang memanggil marganya dengan kasar. Anak itu tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi, itu kau. Kau sampah, Kujyo!" alis Kazune berkedut marah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku? Oh, ya! Kau ini kan anak yang bodoh, makanya tidak bisa berpikir, bukan? Hahaha-.."

BRUAK!

Kazune langsung menubruk anak itu dengan kasar kedinding. Ia dekatkan wajahnya pada anak laki-laki itu. "Kutanya sekali lagi, apa maksudmu berkata begitu?" Kazune bertanya dingin. Anak laki-laki itu malah makin tersenyum sinis. Ia kembali mendorong kasar Kazune.

"Dengarkan, aku Kujyo-san. Aku Keizuke. Keizuke Raito. Murid baru disini."

"Apa hubungannya? Aku tak peduli!"

"Hubungan? Apa kau tahu kelas berapa yang kau tempati ini, hah?! Kelas X-A! Itu artinya, kau tak pantas disini! kau hanya memanfaatkan uang keluargamu!" Keizuke menatap Kazune dengan tatapan menantang. "Bahkan, kadang aku bertanya, apa orang sebodoh dirimu pantas masuk dalam silsilah keluarga Kujyo?!"

Mata Kazune kembali berkilat marah. Michi menatap sahabatnya khawatir. "KURANG AJAR, KAU!"

BRUAK! GRAK!

"Kyaaa!" beberapa anak perempuan menjerit histeris melihat Kazune kembali menerjang Keizuke dan menghantamkan kepala Keizuke ke kursi dengan keras.

"Memang kenapa?! Salah kalau aku bodoh?! APA?! KARENA KAU JAUH LEBIH PINTAR, HAH?!" teriak Kazune berang. Tangannya sudah ia kepal sekuat tenaga.

"Tentu saja aku jauh lebih pintar! Aku yang harusnya masuk kelas ini! Bukan kau! Kalau aku jadi, kau, aku lebih baik mati saja!"

"APA?! SIALAN, KAU! MATI SAJA, KAU, KEIZUKE!"

"Kujyo-san, sudahlah. Tolong pendam amarahmu," lerai Michi. Ia tak tahan melihat sahabatnya sampai seperti itu.

"Dia yang cari masalah dengan-.."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, bila ini terdengar hingga ketelinga kepala sekolah dan ayahmu, kau akan celaka!"

Kazune tersentak dan mengatur nafas memburunya. Ia tak boleh ketahuan. Apapun, sampai ia mengalahkan kakaknya, ia tak boleh kalah.

"Oh, mendengar nama ayahmu saja sepertinya kau takut, Kujyo," ujar Keizuke memanas-manasi sambil mengelap darah disudut bibirnya.

"Kau salah. Aku tak takut dengan pria tua itu." Kazune kembali berkata datar. Ia menyadari suasana kelas yang hening dan memanas. "Kau bilang aku tak pantas disini, bukan? Kalau begitu rebut saja."

"Apa?"

"Rebut kelas ini dariku. Dan aku pastikan, itu tak kan terjadi."

"Ceh, kau terlalu sombong, Kujyo. Baiklah, sepertinya itu tantangan."

"Tantangan? Benar."

"Aku terima dan bersiaplah keluar dari kelas ini, Kujyo."

"Hn. Cobalah kalau kau bisa. Aku punya pendukung," ucap Kazune kembali meremehkan.

"Pendukung? Ayahmu?"

"Hahaha… pria tua itu? Lagi-lagi kau salah. Pendukungku hanya anak kecil. Tapi, bahkan ia berhasil melewati tingkat kejeniusan Kazusa."

"Tidak mungkin."

Kazune tersenyum tipis. Bodoh!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE…

Hola, mina-san. Arigatou sudah mereview fic Bunga untuk kesekian kalinya. Thanks for Mimi Auziri, Umroh Yoshioka, Resti, Azahnurbandini, Guest, Ryana, Anisa fiva, dan Guest 2. Kali ini, Bunga enggak mau panjang lebar. Ara, apa ada yang merasa bahwa dialog terakhir chap ini tidak nyambung atau terlalu cepat? Tenang, itu hanya Bunga perlihatkan yang sekarang. Jadi, chap depan ada flashback nya gitu. Singkat aja. Oh, ada yang minta romantis? Nanti, ada kok. Tapi, enggak banyak. Ini kan ceritanya anak umur 10 tahun. Gomennasai.. Penasaran? Berarti misi Bunga sukses. Arigatou.

Akhir kata, Bunga boleh minta review lagi? Please?


	3. Chapter 3 : Panggung

A/n : Langsung saja menuju balasan review, ya?

Kagatsune Miku : Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah dibilang seru ^^

Kazuky : Ini lanjutannya. Makasih dibilang bagus fic-nya ^^

Alisa Riani : Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah penasaran dengan fic abal-abal ini T^T# terharu

SeptiaNaelufar : Aaaaaa… ini udah lanjut. Tenang, walau update-nya fic ini selambat siput, Bunga janji bakal tamatin fic ini. XP

Victoria : Ah, makasih ya udah suka fic Bunga dan bilang fic ini menarik ^^. Ini udah lanjut. Moga suka, ya?

Mirani Kurai : Ini udah lanjut, Rani-san. Makasih udah suka fic Bunga, bahkan baca hingga berkali-kali. Tapi, maaf ya kalau enggak panjang dan bikin Rani-san kurang puas bacanya. Bunga gak bisa bikin cerita panjang-panjang kalau gak ada niat soalnya… XP

Arigatou yang sudah review, fav, follow, and sekedar baca fic Bunga ^^

Note : #Kazune disini sama sekali tidak pintar dan tidak memiliki banyak fans.

#Karin jadi jenius disini. Sangat jenius malah.

#Kazusa bukan adik Kazune. Tapi, kakak Kazune. Himeka akan tetap jadi adik Kazusa dan Kazune.

#Orangtua Karin dan Kazune masih ada. Michinya yatim piatu dan tinggal sama orangtua Karin.

#Orangtua Kazune : Kazuto Kujyo dan Suzuka Kujyo.

Orangtua Karin : Rakage Hanezono dan Hazuki Hanezono **.**

 **Happy Reading, Minna!**

 **Lolicon Love by Bunga Sharesputri**

 **Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin(CHU) Koge Donbo**

 **Don't Like, don't read!**

 **Chapter 3 : Panggung**

Kazune masih merasakan nafasnya memburu karena kesal. Michi tak memperhatikannya, teman yang sama bodoh dengan dirinya itu sibuk melihat-lihat sekitar. Michi bahkan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum abnormal sepanjang perjalanan pulang di koridor sekolah.

"Uh, berhentilah tersenyum abnormal begitu!" sergah Kazune tak tahan. Sudah tahu, Kazune lagi panas kepala a.k.a emosi, masih aja sempat senyum-senyum.

Michi menoleh, masih dengan senyum abnormal yang melekat apik diwajahnya-yang sangat ingin Kazune tendang detik itu juga-dan tampang seolah tak bersalah. "Kenapa?"

"Grrr…" Kazune menggeram. Sedetiknya, ia bersyukur pada Kami-sama. Otaknya masih sedikit lebih bagus daripada otak sahabatnya. Sudah lihat kejadian tadi pagi, masih tanya kenapa. Maaf, ada yang punya nomor rumah sakit jiwa?

"Hei, jangan menggeram. Aku tanya kenapa, bukan menyuruhmu menggeram."

Jduak!

Kazune emang raja. Raja tega lebih tepatnya. Baru sedetik yang lalu, Kazune menjedotkan kepala Michi ke dinding terdekat. Sambil berharap otak sahabatnya itu bisa berjalan lancar kembali. Ah, ternyata Kazune tidaklah setega itu. Rupanya tersisip niat baik di balik sifat tega Kazune.

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Kau cari masalah, ya, Kujyo-san?" Michi berujar protes tentang munculnya benjolan bertingkat di kepalanya. Kazune berhenti menapaki koridor dan melirik Michi tajam, setajam silet. Michi langsung mengkeret saat itu juga. Tidak berani mengambil tindakan lebih jauh. Takut, nanti malah jadi daging cincang. Yahh, maklum. Michi masih mau hidup lebih lama lagi.

"Iya-iya, maaf. Lagian, gak mungkin kan aku senyum kepadamu, Kujyo-san? Yang ada aku bakal dianggap Yaoi." Kazune berdecak mendengar ucapan Michi. Yaoi? Tidak, terimakasih banyak. Kazune masih menyukai wanita, jadi terima kasih.

"Hn," tanggap Kazune datar bak papan triplek. Michi mewek, kadang dikacangin tuh sakitnya di sini. Detik itu juga, Kazune menendang Michi menjauh darinya. "Huh, memiliki sahabat sepertimu itu memang menyusahkan."

"Hahahaha…" Michi tertawa keras, menyadari mood sahabatnya yang lagi jelek. Sejelek karya seni yang ia buat minggu lalu. "Kau iri, ya, Kujyo-san? Iya, kan? Kau iri, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Ahahaha… aku tak menyangka kau iri begitu. Kan hanya selisih satu angka saja."

"Iya. Satu angka. Tapi, membuatku masuk kedalam kelas tambahan," balas Kazune kesal.

"Fufufu…" Michi meneruskan tawa jahannam-nya. Ada rasa bahagia di hatinya, begitu tahu Kazune iri padanya. Hm? Tidak kok. Michi tidak bermaksud jahat, tapi ya kau tahulah. Bukankah jujur itu lebih baik? Mungkin saja nanti Michi bakal dikasih tempat terbaik oleh Kami-sama karena sifat jujurnya ini. "Sudahlah, Kujyo-san. Jangan sedih. Mungkin belum saatnya kau keluar dari jadwal kelas tambahan."

Jleb!

Kok perih ya rasanya? Kazune menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Berhenti mengejekku, Nishikiori Michiru. Segala ucapanmu sama sekali tak membantu."

"Ah-uh, oke. Maaf. Habis, tampangmu lucu sih."

"Hn."

Hening. Tidak ada lagi jawaban-super abnormal-dari Michi. Kazune mendengus. Rasanya lelah berdebat begini.

"Ah..." Michi bergumam pelan, sebelum berteriak memanggil dengan suara ultrasonik-nya. "KAARIINNN-CHAANN~!" teriak Michi girang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Kazune dengan segera menutup kedua telinganya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, menanggapi kelakuan sahabatnya itu. "Norak."

Siiiiiiiiiinnggggg!

Yang mendengar sepertinya harus rajin mengunjungi dokter THT setelah mengalami tuli sesaat tadi. Karin mendesah pelan, rasanya telinganya sakit sekali.

"Ne, Michi-nii. Tidak perlu berteriak, kan?" tanya Karin. "Telingaku sakit."

"Maaf, Karin-chan." ujar Michi cengengesan. "Hanya terlalu senang."

Karin mengangkat alisnya heran. 'Apa iya itu wajah seseorang untuk minta maaf?' Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa aneh.

"Kukira mulutmu itu harusnya di isolasi saja, Caramel Ultrasonik," ucap Kazune sambil menambahkan kata tambahan di nama panggilan 'sayangnya' untuk Michiru. Sejenak, Karin mengangguk setuju. Membuat pemuda caramel didekat mereka pundung.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih?! Bikin kesal saja!" protes Michi dengan semangat 45-nya yang secara tiba-tiba muncul. Tangannya ia kepal sekuat tenaga. Bermaksud menunjukkan semangatnya yang kini benar-benar membara. Karin dan Kazune sweatdrop berat.

"Ehem." Karin berdehem pelan. "Uh, lupakan saja hal tadi. Anggap tak pernah ada." Iris Green Emeraldnya melirik sekitar. Banyak rupanya yang melihat tingkah tak jelas Michi.

"Ya, kukira begitu. Pura-pura tak kenal saja, eoh?" Kazune mengusulkan idenya.

"Itu benar."

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN, HAH?!"

Uuuh, nampaknya siang yang buruk.

.

.

.

Karin menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan. Nyaris dua jam ia tak mengubah posisinya. Sesekali ia memperhatikan keempat orang didepannya yang tengah berusaha serius mengerjakan soal bergantian. Bahasa Inggris.

"Ne, Karin-chan. Apa jawabanku ini sudah benar?" Karin mendongak, sebelum menerima buku tulis Miyon dan memeriksanya. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Sudah, Miyon-nee," jawab Karin singkat. Miyon tertawa gembira.

"Ara, lihat Yuki-kun. Aku menyelesaikannya lebih dulu darimu. Kau kalah," ucap Miyon senang sambil memeletkan lidahnya berulang kali. Yuki tersenyum.

"Kalah? Tidak, kok. Aku hanya membiarkanmu mengumpul lebih dulu. Kau kan lihat sedari tadi, sebelum kau mengumpul aku sudah tak menulis lagi. Jadi, pada dasarnya aku tak kalah, Miyon," jawab Yuki menang. Miyon mengerucutkan bibir saking kesalnya.

Karin kembali mengulum senyum. "Ya, terserah. Kalian bisa kencan berdua kan kalau sudah selesai?"

"Ehh?!" serentak, Miyon dan Yuki menoleh dengan semburat merah diwajah mereka.

"Karin-chan! Jangan macam-macam ya kalau ngomong." Miyon berkacak pinggang lalu menunjuk dahi Karin. "Karin-chan masih kecil, jangan ngomong yang begituan. Dasar nona kecil usil yang tiada duanya."

"Tapi, bukannya kalian berdua pacaran sejak empat hari yang lalu?"

Doenng!

"Eh, benarkah?! Apa aku ketinggalan berita?! Kok kalian bisa pacaran? Kenapa? Siapa yang nyatakan cinta duluan?! Siapa? Siapa?!" telat sudah bila ingin menyesal. Michi si tukang heboh abnormal telah menyatakan kehebohannya lebih dulu.

"Err… Karin, kami bisa istirahat sekarang, kan? A-aku lapar." Yuki menyuarakan suaranya. Hendak melarikan diri dulu dari Michi, sepupu yang menurutnya kurang waras itu. "Toh, pu-punyaku s-sudah selesai," lanjut Yuki meneguk ludah. Miyon mengangguk mengiyakan. Sangat setuju dengan ucapan Yuki.

"Oh, silahkan. Selamat melarikan diri, ya?" Karin menyunggingkan senyum dengan tatapan meledek.

Yuki dan Miyon meneguk ludah. "Oke, bersiap. Satu, dua, KABURRR!"

"HEI, JANGAN KABUR DULU KALIANNNN!" teriak Michi sekuat tenaga sebelum menyusul keduanya pergi.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

Karin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kazune Kujyo. Dia masih duduk disana, serius mengerjakan soal yang diberikan. Sesaat, Karin terkikik geli.

"Kenapa? Menertawaiku, ya?" ujar Kazune pelan.

"Oh? Kujyo-nii merasa aku menertawaimu?" balas Karin dengan nada yang masih terdengar meledek. Kazune tertegun. "Loh, ada apa?" tanya Karin melihat reaksi Kazune.

Kazune menggeleng. "Tidak. Terkejut saja."

"Hn?"

"Itu, nama panggilanmu untukku berubah…"

"Umh, mau kupanggil dengan KazuBaka-nii saja, hmm?" tanya Karin sambil berdiri dari mejanya. Lalu, berjalan mendekati meja Kazune. Kazune tidak bergeming, dengan wajah super seriusnya ia mengangguk tegas.

"Silahkan. Tapi, jangan panggil aku dengan margaku. Aku tak suka, **Karin-sensei**."

Karin mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Jadi, ada soal yang sulit?"

"Tidak. Kalau Bahasa Inggris, aku bisa kerjakan sendiri," jawab Kazune, masih dengan tampang super seriusnya. Karin kembali terkikik geli.

"Serius sekali. Jadi, KazuBaka-nii pintar di bidang Bahasa Inggris, begitu?" Karin kembali bertanya. Matanya sesaat berbinar ingin tahu. Kazune mengendikkan bahu, sebelum menaruh pulpennya.

"Tidak tahu. Tak pernah ada yang bilang padaku seperti itu di keluargaku. Bagi mereka, Kazusa lah satu-satunya orang paling jenius di keluargaku. Paling juga Himeka, yang bilang aku pintar bahasa Inggris." Kazune menatap Karin balik. "Aku sudah selesai." Lanjutnya.

Karin menerima kertas soal Kazune dan memeriksanya sebentar. "Umh, Himeka? Siapa itu? Adik, ya?"

Kazune mengangguk. "Kenapa ingin tahu?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Sepertinya, Himeka itu anak yang baik."

Kazune menyeringai tipis. "Baik? Benarkah? Dengan senyuman malaikatnya yang bisa meluluh-lantakkan hati orang lain itu, malah membuatku membencinya saja. Dia selalu bersikap membelaku, membuat orang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan gemas tak berdaya. Bersikap seolah dia dewi penolong dan selalu menatapku kasihan."

Karin mengerjapkan matanya heran, lalu melanjutkan memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Kazune. "Memangnya apa yang salah? Kalau dia menatapmu kasiha-…"

"Aku tidak suka dikasihani," potong Kazune. "Dengar, Karin-sensei. Aku memang tak jenius, tapi aku tak perlu belas kasihan. Aku masih bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan hasil kerja kerasku sendiri. Karena itulah, aku ingin belajar denganmu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang?"

"Benar. Otakmu tidak sama dengan Michi-nii. Daya ingatmu lumayan kuat. Aku tak menyangka, lho, KazuBaka-nii." Karin tersenyum tipis. "Dan kau akhirnya tahu, kita berdua sama. Sama-sama hanya orang dengan topeng baik dan lemah."

 **Flashback On**

 _Kazune duduk dan melihat bayangannya dicermin kamar. Apa dirinya ini benar-benar bodoh? Pasti iya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia selalu mendapat pujian-pujian tak mengenakkan itu. Yang bahkan berpusat pada keluarganya sendiri._

 _"Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku menyiapkan bukuku." Kazune menarik tas sekolahnya dan membukanya dengan cepat. Mengeluarkan buku, menyusunnya di meja belajar, memasukkan kembali buku yang ia perlukan, alat tulis, dan siap. Ditaruhnya tas hitam miliknya itu disudut kamar._

 _"Aku bosan." Ia bergumam pelan. "Aku ingin punya kakak yang baik. Sifatnya seperti Michi, mungkin. Dia ramah dan menyenangkan, konyol, dia juga bodoh seperti aku. Ah, aku juga ingin punya adik perempuan yang manis. Himeka memang tidak buruk. Tapi, aku benci suara aneh-nya yang terlalu lemah lembut itu. Mungkin kalau aku disuruh memilih, aku ingin punya adik yang perhatian, tetapi gayanya seperti orang dewasa. Tunggu! Sepertinya itu malah mirip Karin. Tidak jadi, deh. Akhh! Pusing!"_

 _Kazune terus mengoceh hingga larut malam. Tetapi, hal terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah sama. Bagaimanapun pemikirannya bermula, akhirnya selalu sama. "Pada akhirnya, aku punya kakak, aku punya adik, tapi, aku malah hanya merasakan sendirian."_

 _Sendirian. Itu titik akhir yang selalu ia lakukan._

 _Tring Tring! Tring Tring! Tring!_

 _Kazune tersentak kaget karena bunyi Handphone-nya. "Ck, siapa sih nelpon malam-malam begini? Gak tahu, ya moodku lagi jelek," gerutunya pelan._

 _Pik!_

" _Moshi-moshi."_

' _Moshi-moshi KazuBaka-nii. Sedang apa?'_

" _Eh? Siapa, ya?" Alis Kazune berkedut kesal. KazuBaka-nii? Yang benar saja. Keterlaluan memang._

' _Tidak tahu? Karin. Karin, nona jenius ini, enggak kenal?'_

" _Nani?! Darimana kau dapat nomor handphoneku, hah?!"_

' _Jangan teriak, KazuBaka-nii. Aku dapat dari Michi-nii. Oh, aku punya tawaran untukmu.'_

" _Tawaran?"_

' _Hn. Akan kukirimkan email untukmu. Tunggu, ya?'_

" _Seben-…"_

 _Tuut! Tuut! Tuut!_

" _Grrr… anak sialan itu… benar-benar menyebalkan!"_

 _Tring!_

 _To : KazuneKujyo_

 _From : KarinHana_

 _Subject : Tawaran bagus_

' _Aku baru tahu dari Kaa-san, akan ada murid baru disekolah KazuBaka-nii. Sayangnya, keluarganya tak terima, saat tahu anaknya masuk kelas II-II. Jadi, nampaknya anak itu akan menemuimu nanti. Kalau benar dia menemuimu, tolong jalankan akting yang bagus, ya? Tapi, tidak boleh ketahuan sama Tou-san mu. Nanti, aku akan urus sisanya. Jangan bertanya. Aku akan membuat sebuah panggung yang indah untukmu dan Kazusa-nee, KazuBaka-nii…'_

 _Kazune memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Butuh waktu lama agar seluruh isi email itu terproses di kepalanya. Anak baru? Akting? Panggung? Apa maksudnya? dan lagi, apa hubungannya dengan kakak kembarnya itu?  
_

 _To : KarinHana_

 _From : KazuneKujyo_

 _Subject re ; Tawaran Bagus_

' _Aku tak mengerti. Apa hubungannya dengan Kazusa? Tapi, baiklah. Aku tak akan bertanya.'_

 _Kazune menekan tombol 'Send' lalu menaruh handphone di meja belajarnya. "Baiklah. Waktunya tidur."_

 **Flashback OFF**

"Uh, oke. Baiklah-baiklah. Tapi, menurutmu Kazusa akan terpancing? Menurutku sih tidak." Kazune menumpu kepalanya dengan meja. Ia memasang wajah pasrah sambil menatap was-was pintu ruangan. Takutnya, Michi kembali.

"Tidak, dia pasti terpancing. Aku sama dengan Kazusa-nee. Sama-sama bukan tipe orang yang suka mengalah dan kalah. Ketika merasa terancam, kami akan menyerang lebih dulu. Bedanya, aku tipe orang tanpa ekspesi dan emosi ketika bermain dipanggung. Sedangkan dia, entah apa kamera masih menyala atau tidak, ia selalu memperlihatkan perasaannya." Karin memejamkan mata. "Itulah yang membuat ia akan kalah."

"Perasaan?"

Karin mengangguk lagi. "Selama kamera menyala, aku tak akan memperlihatkan perasaanku. Aku akan berjalan seperti patung tanpa nyawa, seperti boneka yang didalangi. Tapi, aku bukan boneka itu. Aku mendalangi diriku sendiri, bermain seolah ratu dibalik layar. Ketika aku menang, hanya orang lain yang merasakannya. Tapi, saat mereka lengah, aku yang akan menghancurkan mereka." Karin berdiri, menjauh dari meja Kazune. "Aku bermain sebagai malaikat paling baik di panggung, tapi, aku juga bermain sebagai iblis di panggung yang sama."

"Hoh, begitu? Karena itu kau bisa sehebat ini?" tanya Kazune.

Karin tertawa. "Tentu tak semudah itu, KazuBaka-nii. Kau juga perlu otak jenius dan strategi yang baik. Tanpa kedua hal itu, permainanmu dipanggung akan tampak membosankan."

Kazune ikut tertawa. "Aku akan coba untuk mengingat itu."

Cup!

"Eh?"

"Anggaplah ucapan terima kasih." Kazune mengambil tasnya sebelum melenggang keluar ruangan. Karin memegang pipinya yang memerah lalu menggerutu pelan.

"Berhentilah membuatku tertarik padamu."

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

A/n : Bunga tahu, chap kali ini lumayan pendek dan sangat jelek kayaknya. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Bunga sudah nentukan akhir chap ini seperti ini. Jadi terserah mina-san mau komentar kayak apa. Bunga terima dengan ikhlas kok ^^

Ne, mina-san. Bunga mau tanya, apa fic ini perlu ada romance-nya atau enggak kira-kira? Bunga bingung. Akhir kata, review mina-san! ^^


End file.
